The Love You Kept Hidden
by TheOneNicoCaredForMostPercy
Summary: "The best memories he's ever had have been taken away from him, memories that Hera won't allow him to remember on his own." "What are you talking about?" Jason demanded. "Tell him Nico, or I'll show him. I'll show everyone." "It doesn't matter anymore." Nico hissed. "He's with Piper."


**Kind of an AU because Nico never had a crush on Percy but he was still forced to come out of the closet by Cupid. Also AU because Nico knew about Camp Jupiter before he took Hazel from the Underworld, well actually not exactly AU if your like me and think its implied by Rick in the Last Olympian that he knew about Camp Jupiter quite some time before The Second Titan War even began. **

"For my help, you must pay a price." The words fell out of the beautiful women's mouth softly, she hovered in the air, a few inches over the ground, and she was one of the most beautiful things Jason had ever seen in his life, because her beauty was truthful and pure.

She stood, or rather hovered, at an average women's height, brown hair fell around her shoulders, curling at the end like whirl pools, she had deep, honest blue eyes that made him know she would never tell him a single lie, not that she would ever be able to anyways. Her skin was paler then the silver shining moon and she had lips that were such a pale pink that for a moment he though she was sickly, before remembering she was a goddess.

"What's the price?" Hazel asked impatiently.

The goddess of truth tipped her head, smiling slightly. "A truth." She said simply.

"Well that's a shock," Leo muttered, Frank glared at him.

"Well then, who's gonna fess something up?" Percy asked of the group.

"Oh no no," the goddess said. "There is only one truth that I want. An enormous secret that someone's been hiding for a very long time and only Nico di Angelo can give it to me." Her shimmering blue eyes looked past the seven to Nico who hovered in the shadows.

"I've already told them." Nico snapped harshly, eyes blazing angrily at the memories of their second facing with Cupid.

"That's not what I'm talking about, Nico di Angelo. You know that."

Nico looked panicked, more so that Jason had ever seen him before, more so when they had met Cupid in Croatia, more so when they had met him once again just a few days ago and had forced him out of the closet, the earth under their feet began to tremble, hands popped out of the ground and clawed at the earth.

Leo screamed and jumped into Franks arms. Frank probably would have dropped him right on the ground if he wasn't backing away from the hands around his own feet.

"It isn't fair to yourself or Jason if you keep this truth hidden." The goddess said her voice comforting and soft.

"Jason is perfectly fine the way he is!" Nico spat harshly.

Aletheia tipped her head to the side, almost looking amused at his harsh words. "The best memories he's ever had have been taken away from him, memories that Hera won't allow him to remember on his own."

"What are you talking about?" Jason demanded.

"Tell him Nico, or I'll show him. I'll show everyone."

"It doesn't matter anymore." Nico hissed. "He's with Piper."

"But you had him first." Aletheia reasoned.

"What does she mean?" Piper muttered to Annabeth, her gray eyes were wiping back and forth between Nico's miserable face and Jason's confused one, calculating the things before her and previous events most likely.

"Nothing, she means nothing."

Aletheia's face twisted. "I don't like liars Nico di Angelo. And this is one of the most unfair, awful, selfish lies I've ever seen."

"Selfish?" Nico screamed. "You think I'm being selfish? I'm doing it so he can be happy!"

"He was happy with you." Aletheia hands shifted and white smoke started creeping up on them, surrounding their ankles, Jason's knees almost buckled at the sense of emotions that over powered him, happiness, love, pleasure…

"NO!" Nico screamed.

But it was too late, the smoke covered his face, all of their faces it seemed and they were lost in memories, feeling emotions that weren't their own pumping threw their hearts, thoughts that weren't there's filling their minds, memories flashing in front of their eyes that they had never experienced. Well…two of them had.

_Jason Grace and Nico di Angelo sat on the steps somewhere on Temple Hill, shoulder to shoulder, Nico was blushing and looked as awkward as ever, but Jason looked confident, strong, his eyes blazing with emotion._

"_Nico," he whispered._

_Nico looked at him, flushing darker. Jason looked down at him with kind blue eyes as he slipped their hands together. _

"_It's not wrong," Jason assured him. "Especially if I feel the same."_

_Nico looked shocked, confused, untrusting. "But Reyna-"_

"_Reyna's my best friend, and nothing else. You're the one I feel for, Nico." He cupped Nico's chin, making the son of hades look up at him, Nico's eyes had lost the dark edge they usually carried, now they were big, brown, hurt, desperate, scared of hoping, the eyes of a frightened little boy._

"_You have such beautiful eyes." Jason told him in a whisper._

_Nico's bottom lip quivered, his eyes filled. "Don't." Jason told him, leaning towards him, Nico's breath caught in his throat but he didn't move away, slowly Jason's lips pressed sweetly down onto Nico's._

_Nico let out a choked, desperate noise and wrapped his arms around the praetor's neck. Jason took Nico in his strong, tanned arms, holding him like he was something precious, something frail and vulnerable. And he was, Jason knew how broken Nico was, if you looked close enough, it was quite easy to see._

"_Don't let go." Nico pleated, clinging to him when they parted, he didn't have to explain what he was talking about, what he didn't want Jason to let go of, Jason understood. He had the Son of Hades heart, and he didn't want it broken._

_He cuddled into Jason's collarbone, tears on his cheeks._

"_I won't. I promise." Jason whispered, kissing his temple._

…_._

_Jason and Nico were laughing; they were stripped down to their underwear as they swam together in the river in the woods, not too far from where they had confessed their feelings to each other not so long ago._

_Jason splashed Nico in the face and he giggled, happier than any of them had ever seen him, Jason wrapped his arms around Nico's waist and kissed him passionately before heaving him up into the air and throwing him the water. _

_Nico came up screaming bloody murder, going into deep descriptions of Jason's death. The blonde just laughed at him, Nico grabbed him and tried to hold his head under the water, but Jason was stronger than he was, he just grabbed him again and threw them both under._

_Nico and Jason held their breath, letting themselves sink the few feet to the bottom, the water was clear and fresh, so much so they could stare at each other through the water, Jason pulled Nico to him, right into his lap, and kissed him until he was so breathless he had to swim frantically to the top so he wouldn't die._

_Jason grinned, still under the water, holding his breath, before swimming after Nico._

…_._

_It was nighttime in New Rome, a holiday judging by the festivities, or a return from a successful battle, Nico and Jason had their hoods up, black and blue, they stood in the corner of alley way, kissing each other roughly, Jason's hands were up Nico's shirt, tweaking his nipples and making him moan, Jason picked him up and shoved him into the wall, Nico wrapped his legs around his waist, gasping._

…_._

_Jason and Nico where in a meadow, surrounded by purple and white flowers and forest green grass, Jason had thrown out a purple blanket and was taking out cartoons of food, pizza, salad, brownies, he had a canister of sparkling cider that he poured into wine glasses._

"_I can't believe we're actually on a date." Nico muttered, tarring a purple flower out of the grass and tarring the petals off, thinking. _

"_I promised you I would take you on a real date, remember?" _

"_I remember everything you say." Nico said, looking unembarrassed, Jason wasn't surprised, Nico paid attention to everything, he was so smart he would have thought he was a son of Athena if he didn't know him so well._

"_And I kept my promise." Jason said, his tone teasing._

"_I love that about you." Nico blurted out, suddenly, cheeks red._

_Jason looked at him, his head tilted. He wanted him to explain himself; Nico had many secrets, mostly about his past. The only thing about Nico's past he was really certain about was that he had been hurt a lot. He wanted Nico to share his pain with him, he wanted to heal the pain, but he would never pressure him._

"_It's just that…." Nico paused, and then said all in a rush. "I just feel like everyone I've ever met has lied to me, or used me in some way or another and everyone I really ever cared about only ever broke promises they made me, because there was something or someone else more important and I just-…you've never broken a promise you made me."_

_Jason's heart melted on the spot, his mind fogged with protectiveness. He took Nico's hand in his and made the ghost king look at him._

"_I'll never break a promise I made you." Jason vowed._

"_Jason-"_

"_SHHHHH brownies now, mushy stuff later."_

_Nico laughed lightly, he was the cutest thing Jason had ever laid eyes on, he loved seeing him smile, seeing the pain fade from his eyes if even just for a little while. The sun seemed to burn brighter above their heads, like Lord Apollo was looking down at the romantic scene with a smile._

"_You look beautiful in the sunlight."_

_Nico blushed, the color blossoming across his white cheeks like roses coming to life during the spring. _

"_I'm not beautiful." He muttered._

"_You're the most beautiful thing I've ever laid eyes on." Jason said, eyes narrowing._

"_You must not look at things that often then." Nico said, avoiding Jason's hard gaze._

_Jason made a annoyed tsk sound and grabbed Nico's chin, staring down into deep brown orbs._

"_I look at plenty of things. You just outshine them all."_

"_Jason-"_

_Jason silenced him with a hiss._

"_Hush, you beautiful ridiculous boy."_

…_.._

_Jason pulled smoothly out of Nico, and flopped onto his back, thankfully his purple sheets were wrapped around their waists, Jason laid his hands behind his head, blonde, powerful, pleased and kind of smug, looking far too much like a god to be acceptable. Did all guys look like that the first time they get laid? _

_Probably._

_Nico was still lying on his back, whimpering Jason's name, gasping for breath, his face twisted as waves of pleasure still flashed threw his mind, driving him mad as the remains of his first orgasm left him. Nico let out a shuddering gasp and curled into Jason, who wrapped a single arm around him, his face turning loving and happy._

"_I love you." Nico muttered, half asleep into Jason's chest._

_Jason froze for a millisecond, and so did Nico, he looked up at Jason, eyes panicked. _

"_Jason I-"_

"_I love you too," Jason told him._

_A smile slowly spread across Nico's face. "Really?"_

"_Really."_

_Jason grabbed Nico and rolled on top of him once again, moaning. _

…

_Jason was nervous, that much was clear. Nico walked next to him, nervously, wondering what was on Jason's mind._

_Jason's hand was tapping at his jean pocket, something he only did when he was nervous, and the Son of Jupiter was hardly ever nervous. _

"_Did I do something wrong?" Nico asked before he could stop himself._

"_What?" Jason asked, turning to him, shocked._

"_You're…acting strange, Jason. Is everything okay?"_

_Jason tried to smile, but it just came out as a shaky grimace. He then sighed when he saw that Nico wasn't buying it. _

"_I have to ask you something…"_

_Nico waited patiently, worry still in his eyes._

"_I know we haven't known each other, just a little over ten months, and we've only been together for about eight." Nico nodded. "But….I feel like I've met you before. Like I've been missing you my entire life, just waiting for you to come back to me."_

_Nico frowned, confused._

"_What I'm trying to say is…I mean…."Jason scratched the back of his head. "We're both pretty young, well technically you're about eighty but that's not the point, the point is…I want to be with you forever, Nico."_

_And with that, Jason got down on one knee and pulled out a purple velvet box, snapping it open to see a silver ring with two stones, one sky blue, one black as night, curving together to form a circle, like a ying and yang symbol. _

"_Will you…marry me?"_

_The offering he had been taking up to his father's shrine fell out of his hand and rolled down Temple Hill._

"_You're fifteen." Was the first thing out of his mouth._

"_I turned sixteen last week." Jason reminded him._

"_I'm fourteen!"_

"_Actually you're like eighty nine but age really doesn't matter to me."_

"_I haven't even told Hazel about us yet!" Nico croaked out._

"_She can be your maid of honor." _

_Nico stopped, his mouth hanging open._

"_Jason-"_

"_Is that a no then?" Jason asked eyes sad._

_Nico paused._

"_Yes."_

"_Oh….okay I mean we-"_

"_No I mean…yes I'll marry you." _

_Jason looked up. "Holy Jupiter, are you serious?"_

_Nico nodded, a smile slowly spreading across his face, his hands came up to hold his one face, tears slipping down his smiling face._

"_YES!" Jason screamed, he jumped to his feet and picked Nico right up off the ground and spanned him around like he was the damsel of some old movie._

…_.._

_Jason and Nico walked to the entrance of New Rome, holding hands, Nico's ring shone through the gaps of their fingers._

"_I'll come back in a few days." Nico promised._

"_You better." Jason said. "Or might have to just come fine you." He said it like a joke, but Nico had once came back a few days later then he had said and found Jason putting on battle armor and preparing to go on a quest to find him._

"_A week and a half tops." He said._

"_Do you ever miss me?" Jason asked, curiously._

"_Every moment I'm away from you I miss you Jason." Nico said, and for once Jason was the one who blushed, so the guards at the entrance wouldn't see them, Jason grabbed Nico by the waist and kissed him, not knowing it would be the last time he ever would._

"_I love you." Nico whispered against his lips._

"_I love you too."_

…_._

"_He's gone."_

"_What do you mean he's gone?"_

"_He's gone, we can't find him anywhere."_

"_And you haven't sent anyone to look for him?"_

"_Where are we supposed to look Nico?! We have nothing to go on! Octavian is looking but-"_

"_Octavian doesn't care about Jason! He wants to be praetor, he'd love for Jason to be dead and here you are, not doing a fucking thing!"_

"_Nico-"_

"_I'll find Jason myself." Nico said, and he walked out, slamming the door so hard it echoed around the room where Reyna now stood alone._

…_._

"_Any leads on Percy?" Nico asked, he and Annabeth were walking through the grounds of Camp Half-Blood._

"_We have an idea." Annabeth replied._

"_Anything strange happen while I was gone?"_

"_We have three new campers." Annabeth said, she started heading to what looked like a building area, the children of Hephaestus carrying around wood and metal._

"_That's not strange."_

"_A son of Jupiter is strange though."_

"_What?" Nico said, head snapping up to look at her._

"_He's Thalia's brother. His name is Jason Grace." Annabeth pointed, and there Jason was, holding up a blue print for a small Latino to look at it._

_Nico was shaking, but Annabeth didn't seem to notice._

"_He lost his memory, Hera took it so he could find his way here, he remembers a lot from his old life, but a few things, important things he thinks, are still missing." _

_Just as she said it, a beautiful girl in denim shorts, choppy brown hair, and green tank top came up to Jason, he turned to her, a grin on his face, and kissed her._

_Nico's eyes filled with tears, he felt…..devastated, destroyed…Jason, his love, his hero, his soon to be husband, Jason who had loved him from when he was pieces on the ground and built him back up….Jason didn't remember him, Jason didn't remember loving him…he didn't remember they were supposed to get married one day._

_Nico ran then, ran before Jason could see him, he wouldn't be able to stand looking into Jason's eyes and knowing he didn't remember him, or their love, or their kisses, their touches, the proposal…._

"_Nico!" Annabeth called, surprised, but he was already gone._

…_._

They all resurfaced from the memories from the gasps, Leo was so dizzy he fell right to the ground, holding his head, Percy fell to his knees, and Hazel was crying, clutching her face.

And Jason….Jason remembered, everything, not only the things they had been shown but his feelings for Nico, falling in love with him, eating brownies at night while the bakery owner closed up shop, sword fighting together in the arena after dark, talking walks together in the war grounds, almost getting caught by Reyna in the meeting hall, officially asking Nico to be his boyfriend, making out behind the Fifth Cohorts quarters, making love in a field of grass, so far away they were almost out of New Rome's boundaries, laying together in that same meadow where they had had their first date at nighttime, watching the stars and talking about themselves, their dreams, and just random stupid things, having their first fight, Nico crying angrily at first but then sitting on the bed and sobbing because he thought Jason was gonna brake up with him, and him swearing he would never leave him, holding Nico in his arms as he flew through the air as Nico screamed bloody murder in his ears, them having tickle fights, Nico slipping his simpler engagement ring onto Jason's figure.

Nico. His Nico. Nico whom he loved more than anything in the entire world. Nico who had fixed him just as much as he had fixed Nico.

He had been one of the ones who had fallen to the ground; he struggled to his feet, and turned to call for Nico.

But the Son of Hades was already slipping into the shadows, tears running down his face.

**Wanted to make this for a while, happy I finally got it out of me, and surprising didn't take that long. I actually kind of like the way it turned out. Thoughts?**

**Lots of Love,**

**Sarah**


End file.
